Perdedora
by shinedownonme
Summary: Sientes que todo esta perdido, sientes que solo queda dolor por sentir. Y por fin lo comprendes. Aunque te hayas creído ser una gran estrella, en realidad, eres una gran perdedora.


Perdedora

Sientes que todo esta perdido, sientes que solo queda dolor por sentir. Y por fin lo comprendes. Aunque te hayas creído ser una gran estrella, en realidad, eres una gran perdedora.

Quieres acurrucarte y llorar. Que las lagrimas saladas recorran tu rostro y se lleven toda tu vergüenza, alejándote del mundo cruel en el que has despertado.

Sientes el sonido del timbre del instituto y, con desgana, recoges tus cosas del solitario banco frente a los jardines donde te habías sentado minutos antes.

Mientras caminas no puedes evitar percibir la mirada de la gente. Algunas miradas son de lastima, otras hirientes y otras burlescas. Bajas la cabeza, algo que nunca antes has creído posible. Pero ya no tienes ánimo para nada.

Él te ha traicionado.

Se ha burlado de ti después de que se lo has entregado todo. Tu cuerpo y tu alma. Algo que, según parece, no significo nada para él.

Aun recuerdas, ¿verdad? Esa noche en la que tus padres no estaban. Esa noche donde, inocentemente, lo invitaste a subir a tu habitación. Ahí, él, comenzó a besarte. Primero fue un beso leve, que, con el tiempo, profundizó introduciendo su lengua. Sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de tu cintura, haciendo que te pegues a su cuerpo. Incomoda, quisiste apartarte, poniendo tus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero la fuerza de Jesse era superior a la tuya.

Intentaste abandonar su boca, para pedirle que parara, pero tampoco resultó.

Asustada, percibiste sus manos recorriéndote entera, presionado tu trasero, manoseando tus senos.

El sonido de sus gemidos ahogados te paralizo. Te diste cuenta que él no pensaba parar tal y como la otra vez.

Ante la desesperación cayeron lágrimas de tus ojos, los cuales se abrieron completamente al sentir la mano de Jesse metiéndose debajo de tu falda. Sus dedos ágiles, traspasaron tu ropa interior introduciéndose en tu intimidad.

Estupefacta, recordaste la primera vez en que Jesse quiso tener sexo contigo. "No es gran cosa" dijo él en aquel momento. Podrías haber jurado que, de no estar tan excitado, diría lo mismo esta vez.

Sus dedos juegan en tu interior mientras sufres, porque esto no es como te lo habías imaginado, ni con quien te lo habias imaginado.

_Finn._

Desde el primer momento que lo oíste, cantando junto a ti, asumiste que él era el hombre de tu vida. El hombre con quien tendrías tu primera vez, entre otras cosas.

.

Te esfuerzas por seguir pensando en otro asunto, no quieres prestar atención al dolor que sientes en tu sexo por causa de Jesse. Nunca nadie te ha tocado ahí. Ni siquiera tú misma

Su boca cubre tu grito de terror cuando sientes como Jesse te arroja a la cama y se recuesta sobre ti. Imponiéndote su peso. Con sus fuertes manos destroza tu falda sin miramientos.

Sus manos abandonan tu interior. Agradeces anticipadamente a Dios creyendo que tu pesadilla terminaría aquí. Que él te pediría disculpas por su arrebato y se marcharía lo antes posible. Pero, desgraciadamente, te equivocas.

Él acaricia tus piernas, alejando su cabeza de tu boca para contemplarlas. Tú siempre habías estado orgullosa de ellas. Practicar ballet las estilizo, las hizo firmes.

Al tener libre tu lengua, gritas en medio de un terrible llanto. "Por favor, Jesse, por favor, detente". Pero él solo te sonríe lascivamente. Él estaba esperando esto hacía mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de él se dirigen a tu entrepierna y, sin dudar, se deshace de tu ropa interior bajándotela hasta las rodillas, al mismo tiempo que detiene tu pequeño cuerpo, que no deja de sacudirse en busca de una salvación que no llegara.

Se quita la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho. Al mismo tiempo que se vuelve a recostar sobre ti, te besa y desabotona tu blusa de una manera extrañamente delicada. Al sacártela mira con satisfacción tus senos, semiocultos por un sostén que no tardara mucho en desaparecer cuando él, hábil con los sostenes femeninos, lo desabrocha fácilmente.

Estas totalmente desnuda debajo de él. Pero no haces nada por evitarlo ya que no te quedan fuerzas, solo cierras tus ojos y rezas por que el momento pase rápido.

Aunque no lo veas, estas consiente de que Jesse se quita rápidamente y sin dar rodeos, sus pantalones y sus boxers de una sola vez.

Respiras hondo. Quisieras despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Despertar y verte sola en la cama, con los rayos de sol de una simple mañana soleada atravesando los vidrios de la ventana.

_Finn._

Te embiste con fuerza. Nunca sentiste tanto dolor en tu vida, y el dolor se va agravando a medida que las sucesivas embestidas se vuelven cada vez más rápidas.

Sus dientes mancillan tu cuerpo. En tu cuello y tus senos quedaran marcas por varias semanas, pero las marcas en tu alma perduraran por el resto de tu vida.

No puedes verte en un espejo, pero tus labios deben estar rojos e hinchados por los besos que te ha robado Jesse. Pero esa no es tu máxima preocupación…

Ya ha pasado más de una hora, y por fin Jesse muestras signos de cansancio. Se recuesta a tu lado y te mira a los ojos. Ya se han acabado tus lágrimas, por lo cual ya no lloras. Alza su mano y mientras lees su satisfacción en su rostro te preguntas donde quedo aquel educado muchacho que conociste y cantaste con él tan bella canción.

La respuesta es obvia, él ama tu apariencia porque eres igual a la única persona que lo amo, que lo protegió como si fuera su verdadera madre. _Shelbi. _Y al buscarte y conocerte notó aquel parecido, un parecido que al principio ignoro debido a su misión, pero que con el tiempo se hizo imposible de ignorar. Y más al saber que eras_ su_ hija.

Te abraza, quizás queriendo sentir tus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Huele tu cabello, extasiado. Y vuelve a plantar un beso en tus labios.

- Ahora eres mía, Rachel- Susurra en tu oído. No respondes. Lo que dice es simplemente cierto. Ya Finn nunca te querrá, porque ahora eres propiedad de otro.

Tendrás que seguir con Jesse. Él es el hombre de tu vida desde ahora, y podrá seguir haciendo lo que quiera contigo siempre. Debes aceptarlo y olvidarte de todo lo demás. Debes aprender a amarlo y rogar que nunca te abandone. Por otra parte él te ama, ¿cierto? Si no nunca te hubiera hecho algo así.

Lo peor es eso, que aun ni sospechas que él, a pesar de gustar de ti, no te ama. Pero ama el hecho de sentirse dueño de ti, aunque luego te bote a la basura sin remordimientos.

Al entrar al auditorio del club Glee te diriges a un rincón apartado. Notas como todos los que van llegando te ven con desden y se sientan en otra parte de a pequeños grupitos. Luego llega el profesor Will, quien les ordena ponerse a trabajar lo más rápido posible, ya que solo quedan dos clases antes del enfrentamiento con Adrenalina Vocal y, gracias a tu estupidez, ellos le han robado al club Glee todas sus canciones y coreografías. Te preguntas interiormente que sucedería si de repente apareciera Jesse. Ríes interiormente, después de que todo el coro supo en que consistía el repertorio de Adrenalina Vocal empezó tu infierno. Al principio podrías haber apostado tu vida a que todo era una gran confusión. A que Jesse estaría enfermo y no había podido asistir a clases aquel día, por eso, al salir del club glee, fuiste a la casa de su tío, donde él vivía desde que ingresó al mismo instituto que tu. Su tío, extrañado, te comunico que él había vuelto a su hogar con su familia, y a su antiguo colegio. Lo llamaste desesperadamente a su celular, lo llamaste una y otra vez sin parar y nunca te atendió. Ahí lo comprendiste todo.

_Finn._

Lo observas de reojo. El ni siquiera te habla cuando le diriges la palabra y lo comprendes. Pero no puedes dejar de amarlo. ¡Que darías por poder volver el tiempo atrás! ¡Por ahorrarte tantas penas! ¡Por haber escuchado el consejo dado! Entiendes perfectamente que no puedes culparlo, él ya te ha dicho antes que si las cosas fallaban con Jesse podías olvidarte de su amistad por siempre.

Sientes que todo esta perdido, sientes que solo queda dolor por sentir. Y por fin lo comprendes. Aunque te hayas creído ser una gran estrella, en realidad, eres una gran perdedora.


End file.
